


Mindless Ink

by Lachesissora



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: An excuse to write a glimpse of Nero's mom, Angst, Characters will be added in the tag accordingly, Dogs, Drabble based on inktober prompts, Dumps all headcannon in here bc why not?, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inktober 2019, Kid Dante, Kid Vergil, One Shot, Post DMC5, Pre-Canon, So far mostly angst, Tw suicide ideation, Writing practice, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora
Summary: A drabble collection based on Inktober prompts, ranging from pre-DMC canon to post DMC5Update : complete!





	1. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Ring

The first time she felt the burning sensation on her fingers was when she made a pact of life and death with him.

Sparda had said that the pain was just temporary as the ring binded its user to the contract. And Eva had laughed at the pain, ignoring it as she captured his sweet smiles with her lips.

And she never felt that prickling pain for more than 15 years of her life.

Until that day.

When the ring started to burn on her finger. When she felt as if her finger had been pricked by millions of needles, Eva knew something was amissed. The ring would never hurt its wielder

Unless the pact was broken.

And Eva knew very well what had transpired.

The pain lasted longer than she could had ever imagined. Even after the prickling feeling were gone, her heart felt empty.

But she needed to be strong. She couldn't break down now. Her sons need them and she swore to her grave to not caused them to worry.

So she swallowed the aching pain of her heart, and kissed her ring as a form of farewell.  
  
  



	2. Mindless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: mindless

Who am I?

What am I?

The sound of the armour cracking can be heard far away in the abyss as the body wanders, wondering for his purpose. His life. Sometimes he just walk, mindlessly, not knowing anything about everything. 

He doesn't know if he has walk in this path before. Everything is the same. Red coloured the sky, the ground and even his vision.

Red.

Red.

_Red._

He remembers having a red stone(?) hanging somewhere in his neck. He doesn't know why thinking of that necklace brings a stabbing pain to his hollow heart (does he even have a heart) but he knows, somewhere deep in his mind somewhere, the necklace was important for him. But why? Why is it so important? Why thinking of it causes his head burns in excruciating pain.

A flicker of red shawl causes him to snap his head to his left.

Nothing.

There's nothing.

Then at the corner of his eyes, a figure with a red jacket runs to the opposite side. 

He blinks and it's gone. 

But for some unknown reason, he wants to find that figure and he doesn't know why.

So he chases those shadows. Sometimes he saw the red shawl again. Sometimes he heard the sound of the red jacket, and runs for it instead. 

And the cycle repeats itself. He wanders alone in the abyss, chasing for something he never know what it is. Until his armour breaks away from his body. Until his skins started to cracks...

Never know who he is, never know what he is.

He keeps on walking.

Mindlessly, walking.

Mindlessly, searching. 

Until one day, he manages to catch the shadows and discover who he is. 


	3. Bait

He knows it is a bait.

But the thoughts of his family being endangered by the looming threat of the Prince of Darkness causes Sparda to disregard any logic and take the bait. 

For two years, he have heard rumours of portal appearing at neighbouring countries. Cries of Mundus return loomed the sky as he slayed those wretched creatures- His brethren.

But all of it were just rumours

Until Sparda caught his stench. Looming thousands of miles away from his family Manor. Mundus doesn't even bother to hide his fowl stench. As if he was inviting Sparda to come over to his domain. 

An open invitation,

A trap. 

And so does Sparda come. For the sake of his family's safety on the line, Sparda takes the bait.

A trap or not, he needs to end this madness.

Even though he must sacrifice himself.


	4. Freeze

His legs were deep rooted to the ground.

His breathing stopped. His eyes went wide. The soft, light bluish colour of his eyes slowly darkened, draining away the warmth, turned to icy cold. 

And reflected in those eyes, flames dancing to a mocking hysterical tune. It danced erratically, consumed everything in its path. It didn't care if it destroyed the garden of lilies and roses. It didn't care if it destroyed the walls and the roof.

The flames didnt care.

And he stood there still, frozen in the midst of the scorching heat of flames. Eyes only laid at a certain beloved figure, further away beyond the destroyed doors.

How he managed to obtain that sight, he never care to ask.

The sword twice the size of him, sang quietly . Warning him of the hideous creatures that slowly crept out from the burning building. _His former home_.

But Vergil remained still.

As his entire life froze, reality dawned upon him.  
  



	5. Build

Trust is earned, not given.

Vergil knew that the hard way.

Living on the run throughout his youth, he had met countless people tried to deceive him, steal his prized possession, pretending to help him only to gain something out of him.

It disgusted him.

And all of them met their end by his blade.

By 17, he had already concluded that nobody could be trusted.

But she was an enigma.

Vergil prided himself to know everything in the world but at that moment, in regards to that girl, he knew absolutely nothing.

She helped him when he didn't even ask her to. She gave him the tombs he needed without any questions as to why he wanted it.

He thought she was a foolish, naive girl.

But she proved him wrong when she almost guessed who he was. And it surprised him then how clever minded she was that he decided, that maybe, this partnership was necessary to obtain his full heritage.

He ended up trusted her while she had always trusted him.

And that trust started to build up into something he couldn't even understand.

And it scared him as he watched her sleeping peacefully in his embrace, after an intense declaration of their inner desires.

All that's left was wondering if everything that had transpired between them, that built up to this, was a mistake.


	6. Husky

The husky wag his tail as he saw the white haired boy eating his bread.

"whatdyawant?" the boy asked in between chewing the bread. Face covered with crumbs and leftover cheese.

The dog barked happily and his tail kept on swaying back and forth. The kid looked down on his bread. Face deep in thinking.

"you're hungry? Well you can have mine."

The boy cut the bread into half and handed it towards the dog.

The dog sniffed the bread before he munched it, taking along the kid's hand.

"hey, easy there, boy! You must be very hungry." the boy laughed instead of feeling hurt from being bitten by the dog. He carefully pull his hand away from the dog's mouth and surprisingly the dog licked it, probably as a form of apology.

"it's okay big guy, I'm not hurt."

The husky moved towards the boy and sat untop of his lap, probably trying to warm him up as the night was cold in this winter season.

The boy gave him a small smiled and patted his head. "I'm not cold, though... But thank you."

The boy didn't lie though. He didn't feel cold at all sitting all alone in the alley in the middle of winter.

But it had been awhile since he had felt this warmth. It reminded him so much of the hugs given from his beloved mother.

_If only mom was here_...

Dante sniffed back the tears and snuggled close to the husky.  
  
  
  
  



	7. Enchanted

It was like a spell.

She couldn't look away from the handsome sight that was in front of her.

Perfect shape face, razor sharp jaw. His hair was white as snow, pulled to the back to not hidden his features and if she could touch his face, she could tell his face was smooth like a marble.

A God's work. A marvelous creation.

Captivated,<strike> (and probably because she didn't find him interesting at all)</strike> she decided to assist him in his research, even though he initially refused the help. But she insisted and the two work along just fine in this little partnership. Rules be damned. She couldn't care less on the countless of laws she had broken just so he could get all the information he needed.

Because the hints were there and as enamoured she was with him, she saw it clearly. 

From exchanging old tomes, to secretly exchanging glances. She couldn't resist the pull that was slowly made her closer to him, and him to her. 

Their fingers brushed once and that caused her to shiver. 

Electricity pulsed through her when she felt his breath, warm on her lips, his eyes clouded with flames of passion . 

It was like a spell. Bewitched by the creation of God. 

Everything about him was enchanting. His eyes, nose, lips, body... his voice, oh his voice, hypnotised her. 

She let herself fell further as the sheets, legs entangled, hand lazily combing his silky soft hair. Her left hand brushed his back, feeling his spine along the way and marveling at his smooth skin, as she let him consumed her, body and soul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild interpretation on Nero's mom. Tbh I'm not sure where is this going.
> 
> P/s: she knew who he is


	8. Frail

Lady still remembers, when her name was still Mary, given by her beloved mother and her father... <strike>Father? Is that a suitable title for that piece of shit who murdered her mother?,</strike> She was still a liitle girl, oblivious of the cruel world outside.

Mary was a girl who had everything: perfect family, happy life, surrounded by sunshine and rainbows. And her mother and father always showered her with love and affections, befitting of a princess

Of course, she was her mother most delicate flower.

And because of how delicate she was, she wasn't prepared for the tragedy that befell on her.

She was weak. Weak to protect her mother. Instead, it was her mother who protected her, sacrifing herself for the weak, fragile Mary. And she watched her mother frail figure, slumped in front of her, as if a flower wilted away. 

She never hated her former self so badly.

She cursed at herself for being weak, for always dreaming about the world in dilusion fantasy. 

She was a girl whose life was destroyed the moment her wretchful father murdered her beloved kind mother. Shattered her perfect world and tossed her to the abyss.

The weak fragile Mary died that night alongside her mother corpse.

And she swore to herself that she would never, ever, be in a fragile state again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too satisfy with how it ends up but hope u guys enjoy anyway.
> 
> Now let see if I can do fluff fir the next prompt


	9. Swing

Her dress swayed to the tune of the music. Laughter filled the air, as she made a twirl, burying the whispers of the noisy onlookers. 

Her eyes sparkled when Nero gave out a huge smile, joining her by twirling to her side. 

She chuckled again and so did he.

Their hands entertwined as he led her move by the groove of the music and her sweet laughter. 

With every twist and turn, Kyrie's laughter grew louder, but not as loud as the crowds of the festival. And he enjoyed it so much, that it became a music to his ears. 

The whispers still there but neither Kyrie nor Nero, took notice. 

They were in their own bubble, ignoring everything around them as the night was the only time where they left all their worries behind and just let loose.

With a huge leap, Nero swung her around in a perfect circle. Ended the dance with Kyrie flustered with joy and Nero giving out a mischievous smile. 

The crowds started to whisper again and they glanced to one another, before bursting into a fit of laughter as Nero swung her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: pre-dmc4 nerokiri. Both were 15 years old.


	10. Pattern

Nico took out her magnifying glass as this is a rare occasion for her to inspect this raven haired's arm. V was soundly doze off after his encountered with Cavalier Angelo, and his familiars were stored at the back of his mind.

_"perfect timing!"_ Nico mused to herself as she slowly crept closer to V. As she was inches away from V's arm, she silently admired the pattern of his tattoos. Trying so hard to contain her excitement from waking up V, she slowly put the magnifying glass above his arm and she squinted her eyes to memorise the details.

"You could have ask, Nico"

Nico jumped back, surprised as V raised a cocky grin at her.

"Damn it, V. You surprised me!"

V chuckled at her responsed and held up his arm. "You can observe it for awhile, as long as it satisfy your curiosity"

Nico's smile widened as she immediately grab V's arm.


	11. Snow

When the first snow fell, the twins immediately put on their boots and ran to the backyard. Eva had to stop one of the twins as Dante forgot to wear his coat, which he received a glare from Vergil, from delaying his snowy adventure. 

After their mother was satisfied with her sons preparation for the cold weather outside, she opened the door and watched her sons jumped excitedly at the first sight of snow.

The twins spent the whole morning playing in the snow. They even made the biggest snowman, with a monocle to represent their father.

Vergil was so preoccupied with the snowman that he didn't even notice the onslaught of snowballs heading towards his way. It was a direct hit which caused Vergil to chased his little brother down in the snowball war.

Their mother could heard Dante's laughter from her study and she smiled softly while sipping her morning tea together with her husband. The couple soon went out to joined in with their children and had to stiffened their laughter as they saw both of their sons rolling in the snow. Sparda was very much amazed at the snowman his kids had build and Eva teased him over it, noting that the snowman and Sparda had something in common.

Realising that their parents were distracted, Dante glanced at Vergil and raised his eyebrow. Vergil, knowing exactly what Dante meant gave him a smirk, and they both started to ran and crashed on their father's back. 

Sparda, clearly being taken by surprised, fell on top of the snowman, destroying the creation and covered his body in snow.

Eva laughed so hard as Sparda started to chase on their sons.

* * *

Dante watched as the first snow fell from the sky. The memories were still fresh in his mind as his eyes tracked the movement of the fallen snow. He felt a lump in his throat and he swallowed it, not wanting to remind himself that this was his first snowfall, all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the angst baby


	12. Dragon

Dragons don't exist in this era. That's what he was told by most of the adults. But today, little Julio eyes goes wide at the figure flying above his home.

The figure has a long tail and big wings. Oh, it has horns too!

It looks just like a dragon! Ermm... Maybe a little bit. The book said dragon has large body structure and long neck (?) but there are other description of dragon from the east that said dragon has very long body.

Hmmm maybe this is another type of dragon? Julio mused and tracked the dragon with his eyes and the dragon descends to the ground.

When Julio arrives at his backyard, the dragon is no longer there. He tries to look for it but what he find is grandpa Vergil.

"What brings you here early in the morning, Julio?" Vergil enquires.

"I saw a dragon flying here" Julio answers

Vergil gives out an amuse smile.

"It did.."


	13. Ash

Kyrie was only 12 years old when she had to grow up into an adult woman.

Wind blew past her hair, as she watched her neighbours scattered their family's ashes to the sea. Kyrie thought to herself, she didn't have to do this. Credo didn't have to do this. They could kept it at their home, it's not wrong to do so.

Her parents would forever be at their home.

She had to kept her tears from betraying her as Credo started to open the lid of the urn.

....

Credo didn't leave any traces of his when he died.

So both Nero and Kyrie decided to burn a set of his old uniform, putting the remains in a small black urn.

Kyrie refused to scatter it by the sea. She had already lose the remains of her parents due to that tradition. And kyrie swore that there's no way she's going to lose another pieces of her broken family.

So she decided to bury the urn, alongside with Credo's sword. At least, she would be able to visit her brother's grave, even though it's just a symbolic one. 


	14. Overgrown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: suicide ideation

_It hurts._

_Damn it hurts_.

When Vergil rejected his hand, Dante felt like shit. As if his heart being stabbed again and again, before being pulled apart, tossed to aside and stomped on it.

_It hurts_. 

But Dante kept it deep within him. Putting on a mask and have this thoughts of "his brother will be okay" played in his head, again and again.

_The thorn started to grow in his heart_.

* * *

_It hurts, _

_It fucking hurts. _

Dante swore his heart was devoid of anything. Empty. It still pumped his blood though but he wanted it to stop.

Mundus was defeated. He had made sure of that, very clearly. But deep down he knew _Mundus had won_.

He couldn't breathe, the pain was unbearable. He felt as if wanting to rip his heart out because he couldn't deal with this pain. He wanted to scream. He wanted the world to stop. 

_The thorns grew bigger_.

* * *

He hated it that he could no longer hide it. He hated the worry look everyone was giving to him.

He took a shot of a beer but damn it, it hurts. He broke the damn bottle because of it! 

The thorns in his heart had overgrown into vines, constricting his heart, making him suffocated.

For fuck sake he wanted it all to _end_.

He took the Rebellion, pointing it sharp edge to his neck. He had survived multiple stabs to the heart in the past but never had he thought if he could survive decapitation.

Maybe that would bring an end to his never ending suffering.

His elbow slipped to the desk, causing his hand to reflexively caught the fallen picture frame.

And his heart stopped. Mind went blank.

How dare he succumbed himself to this dread when she had sacrificed herself for his life!

How could he do this to _her! _

Dante let the tears slipped as the dam had finally broken, washing away the overgrown emotions within him.

Setting himself, free. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I initially planned to make it a fluffy story but I just couldn't do it at the moment.


	15. Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late. Next prompt will be updated soon

They said Sparda was a revered Legendary Dark Knight. That he was the saviour who saved the human world from the scourge of the demons. Slaying his own brethren for the sake of humanity.

A fierceless Knight who bathed in his own kind blood.

Who was, ironically, struggling to assemble the baby crib...

"You have 2000 years worth of knowledge and you are still struggling building that crib?" Eva asked as she sat at the sofa, observing her husband.

"The instructions are confusing at its best, milady"

"I hope none of our children inherited your hopelessness in building furniture. "  
  
Sparda sighed. He had been doing this for days now. He thought he could do it when he bought the DIY baby crib. Had gushed to his wife how he could assemble it in just an hour. Now, look at himself, the 'former' Legendary Dark Knight, unable to build a simple baby crib... 

"Maybe we should have bought the ready made one..." 

Eva walked over to him and gave him a reassuring pat at the back. 


	16. Wild

Nero didn't know what had happened.

It was supposed to be a peaceful afternoon as he and Kyrie were walking back from school before they heard a scream.

And things started to go wild from there.

Demons appeared from the shadows, attacking the nearby shops and passerby.

Nero grabbed Kyrie's hand and they both ran to their house, ignoring the chaos that ensued.

They managed to arrived at their home safely and immediately locked the door. Kyrie's parents and Credo were no where to be found and it caused Kyrie to fall into panic.

Suddenly, Nero senses started to go wild. He felt an itching feeling at the back of his neck. His eyes started to see things far beyond the window. And he saw a demon or two, emerged from the forest, and ran straight to their home.

He pulled Kyrie further into the house, locked themselves into the closet.

Nero hate himself for how weak he felt at this time. He cursed at his inability to fight. If only he had asked Credo to teach him how to fight the demons, he could at least protect Kyrie and not hide in here and wait for someone to save them.

Kyrie was shaking terribly and all Nero could do was to hold her steady.

He couldn't dare to tell her how his senses were running wild as he felt the demons were getting closer to them.

And the feeling suddenly vanished.

In the midst of chaos, he heard Credo called their name. Kyrie was beaming when she heard his voice and bolted to the door. She quickly embraced him and cried on his shoulder.

But Nero sensed something was wrong. Credo didn't say anything but his face was void of any emotions.

When Kyrie asked him where their parents were, Nero saw Credo face faltered.

And the whole world started to crumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess today's prompt also deviated from my initial plan....


	17. Ornaments

Her eyes trailed at the reflection in front of her as Trish put the last of the hairpin on the side of her hair, just above her ears.

"Now we're done!" the she-devil exclaimed while admiring her work. Kyrie had to move her head a little bit to the left to see her hair. 

Trish did a wonderful job with her hair. It was neatly braided into a rose kind of bun. She admired the intricate of the braids as it's so perfect. If that's not enough, Trish even went all out by decorating her hair with beautiful pins and ornaments. 

She looked as if she was a princess in one of those fantasy books she read before.

"it's beautiful." kyrie said in a hush whisper, her hand move to touch one of the rose pattern ornaments in her hair. "thank you" she met Trish's eyes. 

Trish smiled at her as she brushed Kyrie's cheeks with a soft pink blusher to accentuate her cheekbone,

"Everything for our beautiful bride of the day." 


	18. Misfit

When Dante saw a row of desserts inside the dining halls, he shook his brother shoulders so hard, Vergil felt like his brain was going to go wobbly. 

"What is it, Dante? You're ruining my shirt!"

"Look to the left, Verge. Look!!! It's heaven on earth!"

Vergil looked over to where his little brother was pointing out, and his childish scowl dissappeared, replaced with delight as his eyes started to sparkle.

"See, Verge! Heaven on earth! Let's go!" Dante grabbed his hand and started to run towards the dessert station.

Both of the twins were awestruck, looking at the numerous desserts being displayed. The thoughts of having to spend the evening in a boring community gala was forgotten completely the moment the boys laid their eyes on those desserts. Dante quickly filled his plate with anything strawberry related desserts while Vergil intently eyed those chocolate glaze fountain.

They stayed there for awhile, eating everything that they could grab on, ignoring the stares of the other kids surrounding them. And for once, their parents were glad none of them throw a scene yet...

Which was an understatement.

A loud gasped was heard among the crowds and Eva and Sparda walked over to check.They heard whispers before this that there were two odd children currently devouring all of the desserts at that little corner. They hope it wasnt their children. 

"Whose children are these?? They ate all of the desserts until none are left!"

Eva, having sense that she knew which children they were talking about, moved deeper into the crowd. There, she saw her two adorable boys covered in desserts. Surprisingly their shirt were spotless from any smudge.

The twins looked at each other and Dante spoke out first "but it said, 'all you can eat'... "

"and nobody said anything that we can't eat more than a certain amount" Vergil added in, innocently.

Sparda laughed at the back as the crowd stared at the two oddballs. 

And Eva hope that there's no alcohol in any of those desserts. 


	19. Sling

She strapped her weapon behind her back, eyes on the gigantic tower that suddenly emerged from the ground.

Rage fueled her small body as she stepped further into the tower.

_You killed my mother to raise a fucking demonic tower?_

What a fucking joke. 

* * *

He watched in horror as his newly founded office, collapsed. He had just bought it at a very special rate, with whatever left on his money.

And now it turned into some rubble?

_What a fucking luck_.

He drew out Ebony and Ivory from its holster and shot to the back, without even turning his head to see. The demon screeched and disintegrated, but more of those ugly crawling creatures came out from their hiding spot. 

"Okay, if this is how you wanna throw a party, then let started it with a bang!"

* * *

Yamato was perfectly strapped at his waist as he looked down from the top of the tower.

The weather up here was cold but it didn't bother him at all. He already took off his coat, and let it slung over his shoulders. His bare arms were crossed as he watched his little brother fighting the demons down below with that carefree annoying attitude of his. 

Such foolishness. 

He couldn't even comprehend that fool. 

Small part of him, hidden in the deep within his cold demeanour, was wondering;

_Why did you refuse to claim what yours, little brother? _


	20. Tread

It's like walking on a tightrope. You need to be careful with your steps alas you might lose your balance and fall.

Tread lightly, as most people says.

Because any decisions, any movements that he makes, any words that he says, are being judge and pick apart. 

He should feel annoyed by that. What rights does the boy have to judge him? But he push down those thoughts. The boy have his reasons and his reasons are valid. The scrutiny are not unwarranted. 

And he wants to know more about the boy, his own son that he never knew of. His curiosity of his son's existence and up bringing, clouded his ego, which is a good thing. 

He knows it will never be easy. His son too knew that well. But this is the path that he is willing to take. 

A path to redeem himself. 

And maybe along the way, he can finally forgive his own self. 


	21. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All life brought forth, is a treasure to someone.

Two small hands wrapped along two of his long fingers. He didn't move, afraid that he might break them if he did. As if reading his thoughts, both twins squeezed his fingers. And Sparda smiled at how strong their grip were.

**

She was alone. So alone.

But it didn't matter to her. Even though she received her family's scorned, and locked away in a small husk, she didn't care.

As long as the baby in her womb still kicking, she would carry on and face the storm.

**

He thought he had lost everything. That he was all alone.

But when his eyes laid upon that brash teenager, he couldn't help but feeling that hope was not lost.

He did his best to be the boy's mentor, guiding him with every step of the way, even though he admitted he wasn't the suitable role model for the kid, but that's the only thing he could do at the moment. 

_For a chance to feel what's like to have a family back_. 

And he treasured the boy so much that he would be damned if anything were to happen to the kid. 


	22. Ghost

He thought he was okay. He thought he was fine, that he was free.

But turned out he wasn't.

When the woman bursted into his office, he thought he saw _her_, _mom._.. But the woman was no way close to his mom. She was the opposite of the mother he knew and love.

And that thought alone managed to make him ignore the whirlpool of feelings in his heart.

A fool he was.

He could never escape his past. 

Just as he thought he could ignore the copy of his mother, Dante found _him_, broken beyond repair.

But it was far too late.

He was relieving his past all over again: of the fire that engulfed his home, of the scream of his mother faded in the background, of the sight of his brother slowly disappeared as he fell deeper into the abyss...

And now of his brother shattered into dust by his own hands.

Forever haunting him like a _ghost_. 


	23. Ancient

He looked at the statue in front of him. He scoffed to himself. What kind of joke is this? The horn??? Is that a horn? His father didn't have horns like that. His horn was much sturdier and curvy. And what's with the scary face? That statue was no way close to his father! 

What should he had expected in this Island anyway. It's already 21st century and they still run their country like those medieval 16th century Kingdom. _Knights? Squire? What?_

He shook his head.

Maybe the one who ran this whole thing was a nutzo in his brain, still stuck in ancient times. Because as far as Dante knew, his father was nothing like what these Fortuna's crackhead described him as. And even if he did, his dad had outgrew that phase centuries ago.

(Sparda had a thing for guns and machinery as far as Dante knew. Probably because that's how Sparda courted his mom)

Okay. He had wasted his time in this area. The surmon about to start any minute now. He better end this shit quick before he got distracted by any ridiculous Sparda tidbits.

(and he got distracted again on his way though) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I wrote Dante centric fic, it would always be angst.
> 
> Thank god this one didn't turn to angst lol


	24. Dizzy

His head was throbbing hard. He felt his skull was going to break, brain felt like melting.

His eyes were wide open but he couldn't see anything but those images.

Images of him as a child playing with his brother. Of him having a duet mini concert with his mother, of him receiving the Yamato for the first time...

_Yamato_...

He tried to grab the sword at his waist. None. Nothing there. Yamato was not there!

Where was it? How did he lose it? No... No way. There's no way he misplaced it. No, it can't be..

GAHH! 

A sudden sharp pain bursted through his head.

And he remembered clutching so hard for the broken katana.

The black goo or tentacles wrapped his body and engulfed him whole. And the hilt wasn't in his hand anymore.

Another throbbing pain and this time he saw the fire. He was feeling sick as the image changed again to him running from demons, to him wandering in the streets, stolen fruits and bread at the market, earning his own money through illegal means, of him reading countless of books, of him practicing the sword, of him crossing the sea, of him intruding an archive, of him experiencing a turmoil in his heart, of her, of his fight with his brother on top of temen-ni-gru, of her pleas to not leave her, of him falling to hell, of his father soft smiles, of his mother warm hug...

ARGHHHHHH!!!!

He screamed as the pain in his head was too much for him to bear. Little by little of those images, gone beyond his reach.

_Ithurtsithurtsithurtaithurtsithurts_

He felt his whole world spinning and he knew he was slipping. 

And the pain was gone in an instant.

Leaving behind an empty husk. 


	25. Tasty

It's been years for him to have any proper meals. Hell, when was the last time he actually ate anything? Before temen-ni-gru? Probably?

So when Kyrie served him her signature pasta dish, Vergil didn't know how to react. Of course he had eaten when he arrived at the human world. Dante had forced him to eat one of his days old pizza (which Vergil only took a bite and felt like vomiting out).

Vergil stared at the cutlery in his hand. If he eat this, how would his body react? Can he even taste anything after years of not using his tastebuds?

"seriously old man, it's just food!"

Nero voice brought him back from his musing and he closed his eyes and digged in.

When he tasted the pasta, Vergil eyes went wide in surprise. It felt like there's a colourful explosion on his tastebuds. And the taste reminded him of the meals he once had with his beloved mother.

"See, I told you Kyrie's food is the best!" Nero beamed.

Vergil lips curved at little bit upward, his expression soften a little.

"it's delicious. "


	26. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark + whumptober prompt day 26: Abandoned

Her vision is blurry at its best.

The pain is unbearable ever since she has felt the contraction kicks in hours ago. She can't see anything but hears the panic steps of her two attendants and her own screams.

It's raining with thunders outside.

She is panting so hard as she takes her breath and push. She screams again and push. Push, push, and push.

She can't do this. She has no energy left in her. She's exhausted, so exhausted. Tears start to pool in her eyes, she can't do this. This is too painful. Too much. She can't. She really can't.

Someone please.... _Where are you?_

Anger suddenly hits her like a tidal wave in a storm. How could he leave her like this? How could he not come back for her? He made a promise to come back but where is he? He never write anything to her after he had left. He said he would... Did he already forget about her?

She hates him. Hate him so much for what he did to her. Hate him for making her fall for him. Hate him for making her wait, and wait, and wait, with no news of him whatsoever. Hate him for giving her hope. Hate him for making her believe that he will burst through that wooden door and take her out. Out from this house. Out from this cursed island.

She hate him so much for wanting him to be right next to her at this moment. To be there with her, to calm her, and to welcome their love... 

_I need you here, please..._

_Where are you, Vergil? _

She feels another wave within her and she screams again, as loud as the roaring thunder outside. Tears flow down her eyes again as she hears the sound of a baby crying.

And when the baby is in her reach, she let the tears of relief wash over her. She manages to kiss the top of the newborn head and she can't help it but to smile seeing how the baby's hair is white.

Just like his _father_.

But she is so tired. Her eyes starts to get heavy. She can't feel her limbs anymore. She hears her attendants call out for her, again and again, but she is too tired to respond.

She tries to hold her baby close as her eyes starts to shut against her will.

And she sees him. He is there by her side. Holding her, kissing her forehead with the tenderness he used to give.

And she let herself falls again, as darkness consumes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay but here day 26 prompt which I've been waiting for so long just to write this lil headcannon of mine.
> 
> (of course I have another alternative hc about this too but that's one for another time)
> 
> Day 27 will be updated in a few hours. ;D


	27. Coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: oops, I forgot to double check when posting this chapter.

"My coat is all ruined. " Dante twitched as he saw the numbers of holes in his signature red jacket. After countless of battles with multiple stabbing, his coat had lost its innate ability to patch itself.

Such a lost to Dante and his money.

This coat costed hundreds!

"If you have fight carefully without those foolish taunts and sneers, your coat might be spared." Vergil said nonchalantly as he wiped the remaining demon blood off of Yamato.

Dante eyed at Vergil's coat. Vergil's jacket looked exactly the same as before, minus the little splotch of demonic blood and dust. He had observed Vergil fight and he had noticed how Vergil controled his movement in order to prevent getting his coat dirty or destroyed. Not to mention, Vergil channelled a lot of his demonic power to his coat that it immediately sew itself even during the fight!

"Seriously Verge, where's the fun in that." Dante smirked. He then took off his coat and put in the ground before he sat on it.

"I thought you love that coat?" Vergil raised his eyebrows.

"I love it when it doesn't fill with holes."

"If you insist. " Vergil gestured Dante to give his coat to him. Dante gave it to him, wondering why Vergil wanted that ruined coat in the first place. Vergil held the coat and he closed his eyes. Energy spiked through him.

And Dante eyes went wide when his coat started to mend themselves and turned good as new.

"Next time, try to not get stab or I won't help you repair your clothes again"

Dante bursted out laughing. 


	28. Ride

It had been a whole day since V decided to help out the remaining residents of Redgrave to run to safety. He did all the best he could searching out for survivors and killed demons that were on their way. Most of the survivors were clearly shaken as they didn't even questioned about his appearance and even his familiars and V could guessed it was probably due to the stress and trauma that nothing seemed to fazed them anymore.

V had just dropped off a little girl at the military checkpoint. He had to move fast before the army bombarded him with questions and insisted that he had stayed there and go somewhere safe.

V scoffed at that idea.

How could he ran away from his own half mistake?

"Yo V, you better hurry with your steps unless you want that Prince charming behind ya to catch on ya" Griffon appeared in front of V.

V looked behind him and saw one of the soldier started to run towards them.

"Come on. Stop walking like a little girl and get that feet running!"

"I believe I can't do that." V said, breathless. Fatigue clearly had overtaken him.

"What do you mean you can't, you poetry boy! Just move your legs, princess!"

V tried to retort but the sound of Shadow loud growl echoed in his head.

"Seems like Kitty has an idea"

Shadow growled again, annoyed. V let her materialised. When Shadow appeared, she rubbed herself in between V's leg.

"Whoaa, what's this? She's telling you to ride her? how? You're a cat! "

If a panther could role its eyes like humans do, then Shadow would have done it so. She shapeshifted into a pool of black goo and moved underneath V's leg. V smirked to himself as if he knew what was Shadow up to.

"Hey, V. What are you smirking at? That guy is behind you! Hurry up, chop-" V raised his cane to signal Griffon to shut up. His smirk still visible.

"Watch and learn, Griffon." As V said that, Shadow started to move under him and V glided through the streets.

"Wait, this is genius! Why didn't you do this before, you cat!" Griffon chased after the two of them.

Leaving behind the soldier, who barely managed to catch up with them, stood in confusion.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I wrote lol


	29. Injured

Nero winced at the sight of his stump.

Apparently the wound had reopened and the blood started to taint his bandage. Gosh, he needed to change it again. He hated it having to keep on changing it to new one.

Nero grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet and took out the bandage and sewing needles. If his wound had reopened, he had to sew himself up. It's not like he couldn't go to the hospital to patch him up. He could go there if he wanted to but considering he ran from the hospital, the doctor might locked him up if he ever showed up.

"Do you need help with that, Nero?" Kyrie appeared from the living room and walked to his side.

"Yeah, sure do." Nero sighed.

Kyrie took off his bandages and started to clean off his wound. She didn't say anything though and neither did Nero. He knew she had a lot to say in her mind. Of course she did. He dissappeared at the dead of the night, trying to get back at the bastard who cut his arm. He would be lying if his actions didn't give her a heart attack.

"I'm sorry..." Nero finally said after Kyrie had finished cleaning up his wound. Apparently he didn't have to sticth himself as it was only a small cut.

Kyrie wrapped the bandage on his stump, she still hadn't say a word.

"I didn't mean to make you worry." His left hand wiped the small tears that escaped her eye. Kyrie took a deep breath.

"Don't do that again, promise?"

Nero leaned his forehead to hers.

"I promise."


	30. Catch

"You sure you can make it?"

"Who the hell do you think I am? Of course I can! Just shut ya mouth, will ya?!“

Nico pressed on the accelerator pedal as hard as she could. She was driving way past the speed limit, not like she cared about speeding or anything. Especially when the town was wrecked with demons.

She made a sharp turn at a corner and pressed on the break. Nero almost fly to the front seat.

"What the hell, Nico?! Can you not do that?! "

"Who told you to stand up while driving, you dumbass. We're here. Ya better get ya ass hurry or they'll left ya out." Nico said as she pulled out the cigarette from her pocket.

Nero rolled his eyes and grab his sword. He strapped his sword to his back, ready to make a sprint once he step outside.

"Wait, you forgot something!"

Before Nero could reacted to that, Nico already tossed one of the new prototype devil breaker in his way. Nero quickly grab it, thanks to his quick reflexes.

"I don't need this." He stated matter of factly, despite him gaving out a smirk.

"Sure, you do. For a good punching. " Nico smiled was mischievous and for once Nero was on board on whatever she had in stored in that new devil breaker of hers. "Make sure you don't lose them"

"Hell no, I won't."

Nero jumped out of the van and immediately made a beeline to the meeting point.

He would caught up with them and once he did, he would never let them go.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more day to go and this project (I'm calling them that lol) will end. Wow, cant believe I manage to get this far. 
> 
> No idea yet for the finale yet but please look forward to it :)


	31. Ripe

They were such fragile little creatures when they came to this world. Free from the world's trouble, they seek comfort from their mother's embrace. Soon, they started to crawl and explored their little world which was their crib.

They touched each other faces, feeling the curve of their own nose and the softness of their skins, curious how they look earily similar. But it never bothered them as they waggle their way in this world.

Time went by, they started to grow and became more curious to the world outside their home. Curiosity never escape their sight as they questioned everything they touch, see and taste. Their father would always be there to answer their inquisitive minds and they would listened to their father with their eyes shone so bright as the stars in the sky.

They grew up together. Everytime they wanted to explore or experience new things, they would never leave their other half behind. Regardless if they were having a fight, they would always got back together.

Until that day when one of them was alone in the park, closing himself in his little world of privacy. The wind blew past him and he caught the smell of something burning. Curiosity never escape his mind and he wished he hadn't went to the park as his eyes saw his home crumbling down in flames.

It was the day where their path started to diverge from one another. The thread that binded them together started to untangle and fate pulled them apart.

It was difficult growing up without their other half. Things were ugly and they had no one to turn to. And with no one to show them the way, they started to become lost in their own quest of finding their own selves.

When they finally met again, nothing was ever the same anymore. Years of being alone had shaped them to have different views of their existence.  
And when one of them thought that they might got back together like they used to, until one of them decided to leave the world.

And that was when Dante realised fate was never kind to him.

Until today.

He glances over his shoulder, looking at his brother buries deep in his book. Dante still can't believe it. His brother is right next to him, alive and not corrupted. He thinks this is all just a sick dream that fate likes to conjure but it is not, as his brother notices his intense stares and frowns. 

"Will you stop staring at me?" Vergil snaps his book shut, clearly aware that Dante has been staring at him for more than half and hour

"Sorry Verg... I still can't believe you are here." Dante replies as he turns to look elseway. The answer catches Vergil off guard. He had expected some foolish remarks from his brother but never has he expected to hear Dante to speak his sincere inner thoughts, let alone dropping his mask.

"thats unfortunate. You will have to get use to me being here, soon."

"As if I never have, brother. I had to deal with you a lot when we were kids"

"I believe you got that all wrong, little brother." Vergil corrected, his lips curves upward.

Dante rolls his eyes but he can't help it but to smile as well. "What? Unlike you, I'm way more easier to deal with."

Vergil scoffs at the claim.

"At least, I'm not the one who always threw tantrums" Vergil retorts and Dante starts to get defensive.

And the two of them go back and forth, relieving their fondness childhood memories of them being together (more like recalling of who always got themselves into trouble which Dante clearly pointing his fingers to Vergil while Vergil tries to deny it). And as they talk more as brothers, their relationships continue to blossom.

Neither of the brothers are bothered by it as they finally find home in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the last chapter posted, that marks the end of this project. Thank you so much for reading and giving comments and kudos throughout the 31 days of October. I had fun writing most of the prompts and I hope u enjoy this little drabble of mine too. 
> 
> We may see each other soon as Ill be participating in dadgil week this November. But I'm not sure yet due to my studies and its already the middle of semester so you know how hectic it can be with assignments here and there, so it might be a short short fic instead of long fic. But who knows 😂

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @afyxia


End file.
